A Tallest's schedule
by little girl-GROWN UP
Summary: This stupid fluffy idea invaded my poor mind-! Please do me a favour and read it. Thnx. RaPr Please leave a review during your stay XD if you want to read the next chap. I decided to redo this stupid title :P


Yay

Here you can see what great ideas I get everytime I am taking a shower-

Actually I intended this to be an oneshot, then I decided to let you wait some more time (pleasurable and evil grin)...

Because... I know how mean it is to be left alone without the ending. Yeah, I am reaally nasty ;D - no, I am just kidding

Just... please tell me: are you interested in the next chap-? If you are not I am not going to post it (that's the truth-!) . Then I will get some practice in waiting. Yeah, Actually I'm a pretty impatient person- I will stick to it, I just want some feedback- I'll forget that I'm waiting so your review will remind me of posting. Whenever I'm forgetting that I'm waiting I am able to 'wait' more than a year... yeah, that's pretty heavy for my standards..!

By the way, the part about 'paperwork' had been inspired by "Overslept" by Hai NeKo.

I simply like your story

Okay, before we start something very important (**disclaimer**):

I would be happy, no... , more than happy, I would dance (something I have never really done because I cannot dance ;D) if I were the owner of IZ and the characters, in this case Tallest Red & Purple.

But I don't. That's why you'll never see me dance-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Far away, deep in outaspace, where no human will ever set his feet down in a massive spaceship that's called 'Massive' was a tall Irken taking notes for his schedule...

**__**

1. Chapter: Timing is everything

****

8:00

- get up

'Then I won't wake him up.'

****

8:10

- small breakfast

'I hope these service drones got anything I wanted, otherwise...'

****

8:30

- watching-

"What do you do-?"

Out of the blue the Irken's counterpart had arrived in the throne hall. While the typer had been jumping his antennae had risen into a vertical position. He was still holding his notepad closely to his chest in the hope not to let him grab it as his friend and co-ruler took it up from him easily.

"Who do you want to watch?", he asked curious, causing the other leader to blush in a deep shade of green. "Ju... Just...", was the only thing he was able to say.

"Call Zim to look how stupid he really is-?" A sign of relief, and imediately the tight antennae dropped down. He didn't know his plan. Nor he had any idea what was going to happen to him soon.

"Yeah... right." He turned his head to the ground. He had to avoid any look into his eyes.

"Fine, but I don't think he's even worth to get up so early." A clawed hand layed down on his shoulders. "By the way, I like your look when you blush-", followed by a brief snickering. This situation had to be cut short-

"Thanks, ... please leave me alone now, ... what I'm doing tomorrow is nothing of your business, Pur-"

The hand disappeared with it's owner, some seconds later the electical door opened and shut again.

This had been a warning. If the red eyed Almighty Tallest had gone on with writing down everything what had been on his very soul then... 'NO-'

He shook his head in disbelief, he did not want to imagine this. 'Great, I'll keep my secrets secret. If Pur is going to read-'

****

9:00

- breakfast with Pur****

10:00

- some paperwork

'Why do we have to do that-?'

****

10:05

- quit doing this foolish work

'They'll only get 5 minutes of my precious life-time-! Probably then he'll want to...'

****

10:07

- call Zim, some jokes about his 'mission'... 

'We shouldn't get too far, or he'll find out anything one day, and Zim is our greatest clown, we'll never find someone else as fantastic as him...'

****

10:30

- watching the cleansing drones work after Pur has laughed to tears

****

10:45

- eat some snacks

****

11:00

- rule over Irk

'Bah, we have some...'

****

11:25

- random press conference

'How-do-I-hate-this-part-of-my-job-!'

****

11:55

- more snacks

'No lunch... then Pur will become tired and I...'

Two in pleasure shining red orbs lit up the surrounding darkness of space.

****

12:10

- go to...

'And then... after that I'll... then... yeah...-'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:

Yay, I finally decided to redo it once more, because I found some mistakes.

Nevertheless I'm still sucking at making timetables- I dunno the exact time, because our time standards doesn't matter in space ;D


End file.
